This invention relates to a mat and carrier combination. The mat and carrier combination of the invention is preferably a foldable mat, storage container and/or backpack combination. More particularly, the invention relates to a mat/carrier device having a configuration including a number of bend- or fold-lines, which enable the device to vary in shape between a substantially flat mat, a storage container which is achieved by folding along some of the bend- or fold-lines thereon, and a backpack, which is achieved by the folding of the device along additional or alternative fold- or bend-lines.
Preferably, the foldable mat and carrier of the invention is lightweight and easy to use, generally comprising an outer surface of nylon, fabric, plastic or other material, and a filler or cushion material therein.
While the mat and carrier combination of the invention may have many different applications, one significant use is that in relation to the storage of children's toys and supplies, so that these toys and supplies can be transported within the storage box configuration of the mat while in transit, and the mat opened for use by a child, especially an infant or toddler, when the device is not being used for storage purposes. As such, the invention is of particular use to mothers or child caregivers, providing a mat for the child, but also constituting a storage box and backpack which can be easily carried from one place to another as part of a child's necessary requirements.
While the invention has particular application with respect to children's needs, there are of course other applications of the invention, such as a storage container and mat for use on beaches, picnic areas, for exercising, for camping and the like.
Of course, ground mats, storage boxes and backpacks are well-known and widely used, and are available in a significant number of variations. Some of these devices are specifically designed for particular usages, and therefore have dimensions and configurations intended for the designed use. As regards ground mats for children, toddlers and others, such mats are often foldable for storage purposes, but would not typically have any other utility. Likewise, storage boxes are often collapsible, or capable of assembly, and of compact size and shape. For the most part, these mats, boxes and backpacks are generally discrete devices with a single purpose, and are typically utilized for that purpose.